Blindfolded AppleBobbing
by Quite Silent
Summary: Apparenlty Goblins aren't just SCARING people anymore. BB fluff, Dedicated. Zack's POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to Kathy Reichs, Fox, Josephson Entertainment and far Field productions

A/n: I would like to dedicate this piece of FanFiction to an individual, who is always one of the first to review my fluff, is always positive and whose reviews I always look forward to. Hopefully she knows who I'm talking about : ) - Qs

The leaves fell around them like soft feathers, the ending light of day slicing through them and revealing thin spines and arms, each illuminated in shades of dying green, orange, red, and gold.It was Halloween and Brennan had been dragged to a party by Angela, the guest list including both Dr. Brennan and Booth. And that's how it happened.

Well. Sort of.

He had come as a goblin, she as a skeleton, and though both had been unaware of the consequences they had been drawn to each other, each unfamiliar with those around them with the only exception being Angela, Hodgins, and myself. They both sat together, alone, antique 'Hallowe'en' figurine keeping them company as they smiled and spoke quietly, the figure's grin eagerly beaming with them. They remained that way for what seemed like hours, but what had only been minutes before the room's attention was called.

The guests were being asked to play a game called "Blind-folded bobbing". Obviously I declined. However Dr. Brennan and Booth promptly stood. They were to be grouped with another male guest and Angela as one team, pitted against a team of entirely unknown guests and Hodgins. Nearly the entire party was participating, save me, and thus I became the "assistant" blind-folder with Angela. Upon blindfolding the last player the game was explained and "bobbers" were designated.

The goal was to remove the largest amount of apples from one water-filled bucket to an empty one using only one's teeth, passing the apple down the line from mouth to mouth until it successfully made its journey from beginning bucket to end bucket. As I observed each team I noted that Dr. Brennan had been placed between Booth and a slightly older gentleman, Booth to her right, the other to her left and the apples being passed from right to left. In accordance to the start of the game each team's "bobber" dunked into the bucket, taking hold of an apple with his or her teeth and passing it on to the next team member. Hands and voice could not be used to assist and player.

This is when the trouble started.

After about the third apple I watched as Booth slightly pulled at his blindfold, for reasons that at the moment eluded me…

Until he dropped the fourth apple.

During the few beginning minutes of the game I had noticed Doctor Brennan had developed a system of first finding the apple with her nose, touching the apple softly with her nose then taking it into her own mouth. As she tested for the apples she kept her mouth closed. How Booth knew this I have not the slightest Idea. Still, thinking about it now, I am surprised that he managed to pull it off.

In the midst of the competition no one heard the apple drop from Booth's mouth and as he turned to deliver the lost fruit their lips met.

His head tilted opposite hers, their lips explored each others for a moment, Dr. Brennan obviously surprised though she did not retreat from it. Breaking the kiss with his smile I watched as Booth departed from her, switching himself carefully with the man at Dr. Brennan's left. As soon as it had begun it ended and apples were being passed again.

I was not surprised when Dr. Brennan dropped the fifth apple.

Peeling away her blindfold, lips reddened with the passion of the short kiss, she stared at the man who had previously been to her left, her eyes wide and filled with something I had not realized to be hope until now. I watched as she turned to her left, finding Booth, his mouth open in a toothy snarl as he awaited the fifth apple that now lay on the floor, and as the hope from her eyes faded. Furrowing brows were soon covered once more as she returned the blindfold to its place and took the sixth apple, passing it onto Booth who in turn passed it on, a triumphant grin breaking his lips as he awaited the seventh.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
